Form VI: Niten
The Niten (二天:風道, Two Heavens) was the sixth form of Zanjutsu combat taught solely within Horiwari; making it a style unique to the Ryū Order and the Dragonforce. Following the Collapse the Niten was used almost exclusively by the Six Directions, specifically Kentaro Hiroshi, though some, such as Itazura Kori, had a working knowledge of the form itself. The style was co-developed by Kenji Hiroshi, Meian Shiba and Kentaro Hiroshi, and only truly mastered by the latter. By the time of The Collapse the Niten was considered nearly extinct. Description and Application Form VI is an offensive-minded and dominating Zanjutsu form combining lacerating wind currents and extreme speed to "cut through it all".Dealing with Loose Ends A practitioner of the Niten is always looking to be on the offensive and when successfully defending against an attack, they will use the momentum of a foes attack against them in their counter-strike, thus returning to the offence.Terrors End Kenji once admitted that no-one had mastered the Niten except Kentaro, who was by far its greatest practitioner. Following the Collapse Kentaro is the sole master of the form left alive, though Kensei Muguruma has been trained in its use, firstly by Kenji, and then by Kentaro, for he used it with much success against Amagai.First Battle of Nishiendo Techniques *'Kamikaze' (神風, Divine Wind): the core of the Niten style. This coats the blade in an oscillating wind current which lends the blade excessive cutting ability, rendering even fortified and all but ineffective.Meeting upon the Sands When striking the sound created is reminiscent of thousands of birds chirping all at once, which led to its second name: Chidori (千鳥, One Thousand Birds). Even should the initial strike not connect the opponent risks being struck by the oscillating wind coat, giving it range beyond its appearance. :*'Kabe no Kamikaze' (壁の神風, Barrier of Divine Wind): a derivative of Kentaro's own invention, created prior to the Collapse. By releasing concentrated blasts of wind upon swinging his sword Kentaro creates an oscillating wall that can shred incoming targets before they reach him, staying true to its offensive nature even in defence. Kentaro was fit to block twenty-six individual Kidō spells of unknown number from the resurgent Imawashī by using this method.Fleeing the Imawashi *'Ippatsu' (一発, One-shot): an assassination-style technique that emphasizes the extreme cutting power of the Niten style. A two-strike technique aimed at the throat and waist respectively; successful execution results in a simultaneous beheading and bisection of the target. Kentaro demonstrated successful use of this technique against Nakajima, cutting through not only his opponent, but Nakajima's colossal Bankai with the same attack.Cutting to the Heart of the Matter: Kentaro's Vengeance Practitioners *Kentaro Hiroshi. *Kensei Muguruma. Behind the Scenes *The author, Kenji-Taichō, would like to accredit Another Poetic Spartan for helping to construct what is written here through his messages. *The author, Kenji-Taichō, would also like to credit the various individuals involved with Star Wars related works, which inspired most of this article. References and notes Navigation